poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Autobots and Mane Six reunite
This is how The Autobots and Mane Six reunite goes in My Little Pony Transformers: Dark of the Moon. see Twilight, her friends, and the Autobots talking Twilight Sparkle: It's been a while. Optimus Prime: Indeed it has. Rainbow Dash: How's it kicking, Ironhide? Ironhide: All good. Pinkie Pie: Jazz! Good to see you again! Jazz: Good to see you again, Pinkie. Rarity: I haven't seen you in a long time, Bumblebee. Bumblebee: Neither have I since the Fallen's defeat. Applejack: Hey, Sideswipe! How's it been hunting Decepticons? Sideswipe: All good, Applejack. Applejack an apple which she eats Fluttershy: Hope you've been showing lots of kindness to your patients, Ratchet. Ratchet: I always have. Major Malfunction: It is good to be back. Optimus Prime: Girls, I like you to meet some new friends of mine. This is Dino, Que, Roadbuster, Topspin, and Leadfoot. and Bumblebee talk Rarity: Are you sure you can't stay long? Bumblebee: Come on... Rarity. Rarity: I know your black ops stuff is important. You know I'm not trying to diminish it, or guilt trip you, or anything. But I just never see you anymore. You can't come to my boutique and stay on one night? Bumblebee: Rarity, that makes me feel bad. Rarity: But will we still see each other? Bumblebee: Rarity, you are the one pony I care most about. If there's anything you need, I won't be far. Rarity: I know that. But sometimes we all need company from someone. Bumblebee: There are some things we just can't change. Rarity: I honestly take that for granted. But that's not... Bumblebee: We've got to stick together. Rarity: That's the reason why I am asking to stay here with me. looks shocked Rarity: Please, Bumblebee. It's only for a while. thinks Rarity: So what do you say? out her hoof turns to Optimus Bumblebee: Permission to speak sir? Optimus Prime: Permission granted. Bumblebee: I wish to stay with Rarity. Optimus Prime: If that is your wish. grins and accepts Rarity's hoof Bumblebee: Then its settled, Rarity. I will stay with you. Rarity: Thanks, darling. And I'm sure my little sister, Sweetie Belle, would like to meet you. looks concerned Mac Grimborn: I can't believe that Sentinel's a traitor. Skylor: What are you gonna do? Mac Grimborn: I will find him. And when I do, I'm going to kill him. Alpha 6: Ay-yi-yi! Are you sure, Mac? Lockdown: In a case like this, it is ''the logical course of action. Zhane: He's got a good thing going here. Optimus Prime: Mac, Lockdown, Alpha and Zhane, you must find a human called Harold Attinger. Twilight Sparkle: He'll be able to help us. Lockdown: Are you sure, Optimus? Optimus Prime: It's the only way, Lockdown. Harold Attinger: I am Harold Attinger. Here, we have a saying: The enemy of my enemy is my friend. Rarity's Boutique Rarity: Welcome to your new home. Bumblebee: ''Sure is nice. Belle comes out Sweetie Belle: Who's that, Rarity? Rarity: Sweetie Belle, this is Autobot Scout Bumblebee. Bumblebee: Uh, hi. Sweetie Belle: Hi.